


Doing it right

by Animefangirl365



Series: Happy Ever After [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 01:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9049375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animefangirl365/pseuds/Animefangirl365
Summary: Finally. After another long year, it was time for one of the most important days; it was another birthday for Victor Nikiforov. This year, however, was significantly different. He would still go out to celebrate with close company. He would still receive gifts and kind words from those who care for him. The basic details hadn’t changed much. But one in particular most definitely had; the golden band on his right hand attested to that.





	

**I struggled. A lot. Eek. :/ well, in honor of Victor’s birthday, I decided to write a Victuuri fanfic. Hope you enjoy! :D**

Finally. After another long year, it was time for one of the most important days; it was another birthday for Victor Nikiforov. This year, however, was significantly different. He would still go out to celebrate with close company. He would still receive gifts and kind words from those who care for him.

The basic details hadn’t changed much. But one in particular most definitely had; the golden band on his right hand attested to that. Victor didn’t know if Yuuri realized what the ring placement meant in Russia, but tonight Victor would leave no doubt in his beloved’s mind on how highly he revered Yuuri’s gesture. Yes, at the dinner the night before the Short Program, he had indicated that he considered them engaged, but he didn’t want Yuuri thinking it was a flippant response to the assumption they were already married. He wanted to do it officially.

As he put on his suit, his mounting excitement made him bounce on his toes within the dress shoes. He was going to propose to Yuuri. He walked out of his room and down the hall to Yuuri’s room. They were currently at the inn and had decided on a simple restaurant. Their closest friends had made the trip as well. A knock on the door brought a sudden thump and some muttered remarks of pain.

“Yuuri, are you alright?” Victor was worried. He hoped Yuuri hadn’t hurt himself too badly. After a moment, Yuuri replied, “Ah. Yeah, I’m fine. I just slipped and stubbed my toe. I’ll be alright. Give me a moment.” And so the silver haired 28-year-old did. Finally, the door opened, and Victor’s breath caught in his throat. There was Yuuri, with his hair slicked back like he prefers for skating, the half-frame blue glasses, a new suit that Victor had purchased for him at Barcelona, and the gleaming ring on his right hand. It made Victor wonder if they would stick with the Russian wedding finger tradition after tonight, or follow Yuuri’s japanese culture instead. But that was a question for later.

For now, they had a reservation to make it to. At the moment, they would be on time, as long as they weren’t distracted, they’d be alright. Now, distractions were way too easy. He could’ve stood there all night staring at Yuuri, except the younger 24-year-old shuffled awkwardly from having Victor’s gaze for so long. He really was very cute. With that, he leaned in and placed a sweetly chaste kiss on Yuuri’s lips, smiled, and said, “Let’s go, Yuuri~” His little katsudon blushed and smiled brightly. With that, they grabbed their coats and headed into the winter wonderland outside. No snow was currently falling, but the fluffy white powder had settled over the buildings and trees just two nights ago, and it made for a lovely sight as they left footprints in the white sheet covering the town.

By the time they made it to the restaurant, they had each thrown a handful of snow at each other’s coats, laughing as they watched the loose clumps explode over the durable material. They walked in the door and waited for the host to escort them to their table. Soon enough, he came around the corner and showed them to their corner booth where Yuri, Phichit, Chris, and Otabek were waiting. They were both greeted enthusiastically and welcomed to the left outside end of the three-quarter circle bench. The waiter came around and took Yuuri and Victor’s drink orders, and each ordered a glass of water and a glass of wine.

A short time later, after they had all enjoyed their meal, Victor smiled and said, “Yuuri, this may sound a bit strange, but I’m going to need to borrow your ring for just a moment. You can have it back immediately, but I’d feel a bit strange doing this without a ring to give you.” Shock and awe, glee, and, in Yurio’s case, a suspiciously raised eyebrow, spread around the circle. Yuuri blushed and slipped the ring off his finger, placing it carefully in Victor’s waiting hand. With that, the russian champion stood from his seat. He cleared his throat.

“Yuuri Katsuki. When I first met you, I made a grave error. I had already lost my inspiration for the next season. I had a habit. Skate, receive my score, act kindly to the fans. Again, and again. And that brought me to the second worst mistake of my entire life; I neglected to notice you were a competitor, and in that moment, that was the worst time I could have made that error.” Yuuri was nodding. He had realized this by now, but it gave him a warm feeling hearing a sincere apology for the great misunderstanding. That didn’t alleviate the vibrant ruby blush flooding his face, though. He was certain he knew exactly what Victor was up to. To be honest, he’d been considering something similar himself.

“At the banquet, I realized my mistake, but I didn’t know how to approach you. As the evening went on and you became drunk, you asked something of me. You challenged me to a dance off, saying you would win and in return I would come to your family’s onsen with you and be your coach. I didn’t know what to make of it, but I accepted the challenge. Admittedly, I failed to keep track of who won or lost. But once I saw your performance of Stay Close to Me, I knew I’d found something crucial to my life, and I would’ve become your coach anyway. As we all know well, you can skate a routine, but until you find it in yourself, there’s something missing. With your performance, I’d found my missing piece. I immediately left Russia, knowing I had to find you. Whether I would return to skating or not, I didn’t know at that point. What I did know was that I was already in love with you.” Phichit gave a little squeak, Chris nodded; he was proud that Victor had found love, and Yuri pretended to hate having to be there, but he could feel and see their agape. Lilia’s training had shown him that much. Otabek was glad that he was here to witness this moment.

“As time passed, I fell even more in love with you. I was so proud when you began to master your confidence. At the Cup of China, I felt so overwhelmed by my emotions that I kissed you. I’m certainly glad you didn’t reject me. When you asked me, at the airport after Makkachin got sick, to be your coach until you retired, I accepted, knowing full well either way what you may or may not have meant it to be. I’ve done my research in other cultures, so as not to commit a grand offense during an event. With these rings that you purchased in Barcelona, I was hoping you knew what it meant when you placed it on my right hand. In Russia, we wear our wedding rings on our right hand ring finger. Again, I accepted both possible intentions.” At this point, Victor bent down on one knee, ring extended.

“Now, I make it clear to you: Yuuri, I wish to marry you, and be with you for the rest of my life, not just until our competitive careers are over. I won’t even wait for a gold medal around your neck, because you’ve already won gold in my heart. Yuuri Katsuki, will you accept this ring once more, with the intent to become my husband?” At this point, Yuuri, Phichit, and Chris were sobbing at the sweet and touching (and lengthy) speech. Yuuri slipped off the bench onto his knees, cupped both hands around Victor’s face, and kissed him sweetly, feeling his tears transfer to Victor’s cheeks.

“Yes, Victor. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I want to be by your side, and I never want to let you go. I’ve admired you since I was very young, I would practice your routines until I knew them by heart. I never let myself believe I would meet you, nevermind fall so completely in love with you. And certainly, not having that love returned. I love you, Victor Nikiforov.” Victor gently smiled and said, “Now, I know your tradition. So which finger would you like me to place this ring on?” Yuuri grinned and held up his right hand. “Victor, this ring is my bond and my vow to you and all that you are. I would be delighted to honor your tradition.” Victor grasped Yuuri’s extended hand and held it steady once more as the ring slipped neatly into place. They stood from the floor and turned to their friends, who began clapping and cheering, celebrating the baring of hearts they just witnessed. Victor gently guided Yuuri’s chin up once more, and kissed him again, this time with his own joyful tears from overwhelming relief and love pouring out for the man standing next to him. Phichit whistled, and they broke apart, blushing and giddy with excitement.

They left the restaurant as a group and made their way back to Yuuri’s residence. A short ways into the trip, Phichit spoke up. “Hey, guys? This is something that I won’t post, but if you want it, I wanted you guys to be able to remember that, so I, ah, I recorded it. I won’t post it, you have my word.” Yuuri’s face couldn’t possibly light up any brighter, so instead he turned and wrapped the shorter Thai skater in a hug. “Thank you, Phichit! Yes, I would definitely love to have the video. Thank you so much!” Phichit grinned. Sometimes pictures and video weren’t appreciated, but it seemed he had done something right this time. Yuuri turned back into Victor’s arms, and the silver haired skater promptly scooped him up by the waist and twirled him in a circle, nearly slipping on the snow, but bursting into a fit of laughter anyways. Chris smirked. “Hey, Yuuri has an exhibition for his win at Barcelona, right?” Yuuri and Victor turned identical owlish blinks on the Swiss man. “Well, what if…”

**It’s done!! Haha! My first legitimately complete fanfic. I may try another, say… a wedding, perhaps? ;) Haha. Anyways, leave a comment if you like! I hope I did alright. Now go brush your teeth, because too much sweetness is bad for you and promises dentures in a few years. *EDIT* I realized way too late that I got the events mixed up!!! I have no clue how I did that. None. At all. So if you read this before, I fixed it. If you're just now reading this... I'm glad I got to fix it for you!**


End file.
